Everytime
by Legacy Now
Summary: Shayera looks at the sunrise one morning and can't seem to fly. A certain lantern's in the back of her mind as the tears fall... Post-Starcrossed GL/HG


**_Note*~_**

Due to personal issues, **Legacy Now **felt like writing this, and finds the therapy very useful. The authoress thanks you for your time. Haphazard while writing this, the lady apologizes for any mistakes. If you see any, constructive feedback in review is much appreciated.

Song: Everytime - Britney Spears

Pairing: GL/HG

_DISCLAIMER_: **Legacy Now** does not own a thing.

* * *

_Promise that we'll stay for the sunset  
And when the moon shines through the darkness  
We can find the path that leads us home  
And on the way you'll, maybe, sing me a song..._

_Promise that you always will be there  
Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared  
Help me stand up tall if I fall down  
Make me laugh away all my bluest days_

_How could you promise you always would be there?  
Why'd you have to go away somewhere?  
Every morning into every night  
Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?  
Am I all alone or standing in your light?  
I wish that I could, maybe, sing you a song... tonight…_

_You promised me we'd stay for the sunset..._

**- Promise of the Setting Sun**

* * *

**Everytime**

~*~

---

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

---

Stretching out in front of the house, I thank Inza for the breakfast before I go out on my morning jog. I am on the usual trail that I tread on. The sun is almost up, the sky still dark from the swift night. I hope to reach the seashore before the sunlight comes. I was fond of sunrises for a long time. They seem so... liberating. The energy it emits is so peaceful, which is one of the reasons why I love to get up early in the morning.

The air is clean and fresh as I start through the park, smelling the sweet dew. The tall trees loom over me like giants, but with the help of my wings the tables would be turned. I could take off to the skies, but this wasn't a good place to lift off. I turn up the speed of my jog, and the trees whoosh past me.

It has been a year and a half since the Thanagarian Invasion and the day I left the Justice League. The pain has subsided with the help of Doctor Fate, but the scar still stings from time to time. Everyone in the League seems to have moved on and rebuild. I heard they were expanding and recruiting more members. Doctor Fate also got into this. I'm happy for him and the rest of the League.

_I wonder if... John's alright._

I was torn when I had to choose between Thanagar and Earth. When I first arrive on this planet as a spy, I thought to myself, "this is the planet we are going to use to free us from the Gordanians...! We'll be free!" Deep down, I was unsympathetic to the people of Earth. But then... I learned about them. I got to know them. The Justice League took me in as if I was one of there own and treated me with kindness. It was awkward at first, but then... I got used to everything and I loved it. All of a sudden I fell in love with _him_. John Stewart, the Green Lantern. Serious, but loving and soft once you got to know him... We would argue so much before we were in a relationship. His tender side was what made me fall for him so deeply...

But all of this was just a fantasy. A child's dream.

---

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

---

Hro and the rest of the Thanagarian army came, waking me into reality. It was too late and already I gotten soft and vulnerable. I was engaged to Hro for so long, but with John... I couldn't help but fall for him. I had to leave the Justice League... for their sake. For his sake.

Now that we're separated and not on speaking terms... it pains me to see John move on and that I have to be left behind from the rest of the League. It was like as if I was never there at all.

All of a sudden, I find myself to be standing on the trail, idling and immobile. Shaking my head, I breathe and continue running. Seeing the horizon of the beach, I speed a little faster to meet the sun before it is too late. Trees whirl around me, looking like green smudges.

_'Oh, no... why now? Why does it have to be green...?!'_

_John Stewart. _

_'Shut up...!' _

_Green Lantern! _

_'Ugh!' _

My chest feels heavy from looking at the green, and soon, the pain stings like a thousand needle at my skin. Resting, I pant, placing my hands on my knees. Once I catch my breath, I touch my cheeks. They are wet. Feeling my eyes, they are moist and wet as my cheeks.

I walk the rest of the way to the beach, which is not very far. Gazing into the horizon, the waters twinkle as they reflect from the sunbeams.

---

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

_At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away_

---

My mouth opens for a long yawn. I could feel my eyes pulsing from the lack of sleep. Recently, I don't sleep very well. Every time I dream, I always see his face, which is a good excuse to be awake in the middle of the night and running into Inza or the Doctor while I'm in the kitchen. To see those green eyes looking at me was hard for me to bear, every single time I fell into sleep.

I was weak... Vulnerable and unprepared when Hro and the army came. How did I get so involved with Earth and John? I sometimes wonder if the Justice League would ever forgive me for what I've done. Most importantly... would he forgive me for breaking his heart more than once?

---

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

---

Walking to higher ground, I want to fly to the skies. Feeling the wind on my face makes me feel a whole lot better.

Lifting off the ground, I spread my mighty wings. The wind suddenly changes, and my wings don't catch the breeze. I then fall to the ground, my face wet as I land hard and painful.


End file.
